kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Showdown with Don Bugdez
The is an in-anime event in Kamiwaza Wanda. It lasted from episode 45 to episode 47. It is the last in-anime event in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. Episodes 46 and 47 mark the final appearances of Great and Don Bugdez. This in-anime event was started off by Don Bugdez with his monsterous transformation. Known episodes during this event Episode 45: Yuto, Desparate Situation! The showdown with Don Bugdez began in this episode when Don Bugdez vanishes, in preparation for his transformation, and the dark clouds begin to cover the bright, blue sky as Don Bugdez changed himself into his monsterous form and certain things start to go haywire. The 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Masato have to work together and awaken the 3 remaining Fact-Promins, as well as reawakening Rocketmin, Metmin and Dozermin, before their battle against Don Bugdez. They've currently awakened Merrygomin and Slicermin and after Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Gauzemin, the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters awaken the last of the 6 Fact-Promins which was Vacuumin. They got the 6 Fact-Promins ready to batlle Don Bugdez's monsterous form. Episode 46: Confront Bugdez! The showdown with Don Bugdez resumed in this episode when the battle against Don Bugdez starts with the Fact-Promins fighting him using their attacks but they can't manage to confront him. Yuto, Masato, Mirai and Shuu then summon the 2 symphetic Promins Ma-shamin and Ta-pumin, as well was the rest of the Promins, in order to help the Fact-Promins confront Don Bugdez's monsterous form. However, Don Bugdez's monsterous form was too strong that some of the Promins were knocked out by him. Luckly with help from anyone else at Kirakira First Street and beyond, the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters manage to confront Don Bugdez's monsterous form using the secret Promin Wonder-Promin who they have summoned. After that, the dark clouds vanish and so did Great. When Masato finally had his sister Mako recovered from the coma and the illness, Yuto decided to go on a space journey to unfreeze the Wonder-Star with Mirai and Shuu. Episode 47: Forever Wanda! (Yuto's space journey) The showdown with Don Bugdez concluded in this episode with Yuto's space journey to the Wonder-Star. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu, along with their Kamiwaza teammates Wanda, Amazing and Nice, went into Wanda's spaceship and get taken into space by Rocketmin. Halfway through space, they got plunged into Don Bugdez's diamension as Don Bugdez was doing an attempt to stop them. Mighty arrived with the 2 Kamiwaza Shakers for Yuto to reawaken the other 5 Fact-Promins. After Tajebomin rescues Mighty, the 6 Fact-Promins managed to get rid of Don Bugdez for good. Later, the 3 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters, along with Wanda, Amazing, Nice and Mighty, summon Wonder-Promin in order to unfreeze the Wonder-Star and he did it. Nice and Amazing told Mirai and Shuu that they will see each other again someday. As for Wanda, he decided to come back to Earth and reunite with Yuto and Yui. List of Fact-Promins awakened in this event Characters who made their final appearances in this event Trivia * This in-anime event lasted for 3 episodes. * This is the final in-anime event in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. Gallery Category:In-Anime Events